


I Enjoy Being a Girl

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Alias, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	I Enjoy Being a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [par avion (par_avion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/par_avion/gifts).



I Enjoy Being a Girl

## I Enjoy Being a Girl

Made for the [Vividcon 2006](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Vividcon/Vividcon_2006) auction for Par Avion, a simple look at some role-model female TV characters.

 

Footage: [Alias (2001)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alias_\(TV_series\)), [Battlestar Gallactica (2004)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battlestar_Galactica_\(2004_TV_series\)), [Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer_\(TV_series\)) and [Veronica Mars (2004)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Veronica_Mars)

Audio: [I Enjoy Being a Girl](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Flower_Drum_Song#2002_Revival) by Sandra Allen 

Duration: 00:03:39

Published: 2006-08-03

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/165335.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-I_Enjoy_Being_a_Girl-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> When I have a brand new hairdo  
>  With my eyelashes all in curl,  
>  I float as the clouds on air do,  
>  I enjoy being a girl!
> 
> When men say I'm cute and funny  
>  And my teeth aren't teeth, but pearl,  
>  I just lap it up like honey  
>  I enjoy being a girl!
> 
> I flip when a fellow sends me flowers,  
>  I drool over dresses made of lace,  
>  I talk on the telephone for hours  
>  With a pound and a half of cream upon my face!
> 
> I'm strictly a female female  
>  And my future I hope will be  
>  In the home of a brave and free male  
>  Who'll enjoy being a guy having a girl... like... me.
> 
> I flip when a fellow sends me flowers,  
>  I drool over dresses made of lace,  
>  I talk on the telephone for hours  
>  With a pound and a half of cream upon my face!
> 
> When I have a brand new hairdo  
>  With my eyelashes all in curl,  
>  I float as the clouds on air do,  
>  I enjoy being a girl!
> 
> When someone with eyes that smoulder  
>  Says he loves ev'ry silken curl  
>  That falls on my iv'ry shoulder,  
>  I enjoy being a girl!
> 
> When I hear the compliment'ry whistle  
>  That greets my bikini by the sea,  
>  I turn and I glower and I bristle,  
>  But I happy to know the whistle's meant for me!


End file.
